


The Bike and The Hunter

by Reedusislife



Series: The Crossbow, The Bike, and The Hunter [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don't read if you are not up to speed on the episodes, M/M, Motorcycles, nervous feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl, Rick and Carol talk about the bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bike and The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably not as good as the first one in the series. I'm trying to ration my brainpower for the last part of this series. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They just finished clearing the compound when Daryl heard a noise. A man was trying to escape on a bike. Daryl noticed his bike. He shot the guy and tackled him to the ground. Rick was going to let him kill him. This was half of his revenge. Rick was going to kill the man right there but the woman’s voice stopped him. As much as he wanted to kill this guy, he needed him alive. He shared a look with Daryl. Daryl gave him a nod. 

They tracked the girls down to a building. They opened the door and they stood there. Daryl hugged Carol. They made sure they were ok. Rick shot that guy that they brought with them. Daryl didn’t find any relief from it. This wasn’t the man that stole his bike and bow. This man was just another kill under Rick’s belt and Daryl felt sorry for him. 

The man Daryl loved had a long list of kills. So did Daryl but that was who they were now. When they arrived back in Alexandria Rick pulled Daryl aside. 

“Are you ok darling?” Rick pulled Daryl to him.

“I’m fine.” Daryl said laying his head on Rick’s shoulder. He knew he should have killed those people when he had a chance. He didn’t. 

Rick had some things to take care. He wanted to make sure Daryl was ok first. He kissed his hunter’s head. And walked off to find Morgan. Daryl went to go work on his bike. He started cleaning various parts when he heard Carol approaching. They sat and talked for a few minutes. Carol then got up and found Tobin. 

Rick had finished talking to Morgan and he came back over to his boyfriend. Daryl was still polishing his bike but he was more staring off into space then actually polishing. Rick sat down next to him. Daryl placed his head on Rick’s shoulder. 

“Rick?” Daryl asked quietly. 

“Yes darllin’?” Rick responded. 

“I should’ve killed them Rick. I have a bad feelin’.” Daryl said looking at his bike. 

Rick made a silent promise to himself and to Daryl. He was going to kill everyone that made Daryl have these bad feelings. Both Rick and Daryl relied heavily on their gut instinct. Rick’s gut instinct was telling him to be wary.


End file.
